gundamruinedcenturyfandomcom-20200215-history
SeeD
SeeD is the main military force of the Leibensraum colonies, and staffed entirely with Coordinators, making it a special forces militia instead of an officially sanctioned military. SeeD SeeD (Specially Equipped and Educated Defenders) is a military organization and the official military of the Leibensraum colonies. Unlike the Ivalice Alliance's military, or even Vitrianis's army and associated Knights, many of which were Coordinators by the end of the war, SeeD is a militia made up of civilian volunteers, and thus has no formal rank structure. Instead the "ranks" of its members are distinguished by the colors of the uniforms, while people in leading positions are referred to as "commander" and "captain." Most SeeD forces are organized into independent teams which are named after their commanders. Since all SeeD members are Coordinators, they are able to fight the numerically superior IA forces on equal grounds, thanks to their superior physical and mental abilities. SeeD is controlled by the Leibensraum Supreme Council, with its members reporting directly to the chairman of the National Defense Committee. The headquarter of the military is the SeeD military station, called Garden, a large cylindrical space station in the Leibensraum homeland. Ranks Captain: Title, with which officers in charge of a particular military vessel, such as battleships, land carriers, or submarines, are addressed with. Commander: Title given to people who are in charge of one of SeeD's teams, which are frequently formed, dissolved, and rearranged. The team is identified by the name of its leader. A commander will usually be given control of one or more vessels, whether space, land, or sea-based, and/or a number of mobile suits. He or she will be responsible for developing the appropriate strategies to use those resources to carry out the tasks assigned to him or her by the chairman or high-ranked military officers. Uniforms As stated above, military achievements and ranks of individual persons are shown by the color of their uniforms. Green: Worn by common soldiers, technicians, or mobile suit pilots. Olive: Worn by soldiers in ground combat situations. Bright Green: Worn by mechanics only. Red: Worn by elite soldiers or mobile suit pilots, typically the top graduates from SeeD's Garden academy. Although they are respected, soldiers who wear red do not necessarily have higher positions than their green-clad comrades. In many respects though, Reds fill the same function as non comissioned officers in a traditional military. Black: Worn by the vast majority of officers, including most ship captains. This is also the color worn by the SeeD's military bureaucracy. White: Worn only by those who have distinguished themselves with considerable military achievements. Officers who wear this uniform were often once SeeD Reds and now lead elite teams or command important military vessels. This is a distinction similar to how Generals have different star ratings, but is in its own way unique. Purple: General/Member of the Leibensraym Supreme Council, or space navy task force commanders, or officers otherwise above black-garbed ship captains and garrison commanders. Custom Color Uniforms: Anyone in the SeeD army that proves him or herself in combat are allowed to have a custom colored pilot uniform. These pilots have no distinct rank but are usually better than their counter-parts. Typically, pilots who wear green or red uniforms wear the matching color of pilot suit. FAITH FAITH ('F'ast 'A'cting 'I'ntergrate 'T'actical 'H'eadquarters) is an elite special forces unit of SeeD personnel that have remarkable war records and certain character traits. They are appointed by the Leibensraum council or the Chairman, only to whom they are answerable to. FAITH members operate outside the regular command structure of SeeD and are allowed to plan operations and give orders on the battlefield as they see fit. FAITH members wear badges resembling a white wing emerging from a golden elliptical orb. History Origins The organization which would one day become SeeD was originally formed as the political alliance with the Knights of Vitrianis to peacefully fight for the rights and independence of Coordinators. It was created near the middle of the war by INSERT TEMPLAR HERE and INSERT NOBLE HERE but their organization was suppressed by the nations controlling Leibensraum at that time, forcing the group to be far more quiet about their activities, which just led to more resentment. Over the years, the union remained active and attracted more followers. A bit later, the name of the organization was eventually changed into its final name "SeeD", after the theoretical factor which some gifted youths would potentially be able to have, with its members eventually becoming the dominant force in the Leibensraum Supreme Council. Three years later, SeeD was reorganized under INSERT TEMPLAR HERE leadership and became a military force using their new mobile suits. In the next year, the SeeD forces prove their strength when they use their MS forces to easily replace the military of the sponsor nations out of the Leibensraum homeland. After the war Following the disastrous losses in the war, SeeD began to create a new series of mobile suits and other technologies, to strengthen their weakened forces. Over the span of two years, SeeD rolled out several new mobile suit series to replace their aging GINN suits, as well as new ships. Among the new MS series were the ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R and the more advanced, Coordinator-use specific ZAKU. Category:Vitrianis Category:Elites Category:Factions